psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
The Official Profiling Book
The Official Profiling Book features the guide to the series Psycho-Pass. It includes character profiles and concept designs, an image gallery, story digest, screencaps, backgrounds, a Season 1 episode guide, interviews, and more. The book was released in Japan on April 2, 2013 by publisher Kadokawa. Character Profiles akaneprofile.jpg|Akane Tsunemori shinyaprofile.jpg|Shinya Kogami ginoprofile.jpg|Nobuchika Ginoza shionprofile.jpg|Shion Karanomori shuseiprofile.jpg|Shusei Kagari yayoiprofile.jpg|Yayoi Kunizuka motomiprofile.jpg|Tomomi Masaoka shogoprofile.jpg|Shogo Makishima Concept Designs Characters Tsunemori= Official - Akane 15.jpg Offical - Akane 1.jpg|Work clothes, S1 Official - Akane 2.jpg Official - Akane 3.jpg|Expressions Official - Akane 4.jpg Official - Akane 5.jpg|Eyes & more expressions Official - Akane 6.jpg Official - Akane 7.jpg|Casual Official - Akane 8.jpg|Perfect World, "Two Months Later" Official - Akane 9.jpg|School uniform Official - Akane 10.jpg|Coat Official - Akane 12.jpg|Chinese breakfast, 200kcal Official - Akane 13.jpg Official - Akane 17.jpg|Hologram device Official - Akane 14.jpg Official - Akane 16.jpg|Tsunemori's CommuField avatar "Lemonade Candy" and machinery |-| Kogami= Official - Shinya 23.jpg Official - Shinya 1.jpg|As an Enforcer Official - Shinya 2.jpg Official - Shinya 3.jpg|As an Inspector Official - Shinya 4.jpg|Training clothes Official - Shinya 5.jpg|Eyes & expressions Official - Shinya 6.jpg Official - Shinya 7.jpg|Injuries Official - Shinya 8.jpg Official - Shinya 9.jpg|Coat Official - Shinya 10.jpg Official - Shinya 11.jpg|Jacket Official - Shinya 12.jpg Official - Shinya 13.jpg|Rucksack Official - Shinya 16.jpg|Spinel cigarettes |-| Makishima= Official - Shogo 1.jpg|Normal clothes Official - Shogo 2.jpg Official - Shogo 3.jpg|Eyes & expressions Official - Shogo 4.jpg Official - Shogo 5.jpg|More clothes Official - Shogo 6.jpg Official - Shogo 7.jpg |-| Ginoza= Official - Gino 13.jpg Official - Gino 1.jpg|As an Inspector Official - Gino 2.jpg Official - Gino 3.jpg|Expressions Official - Gino 4.jpg Official - Gino 5.jpg|Eyes & more expressions Official - Gino 6.jpg Official - Gino 7.jpg|Young Ginoza Official - Gino 8.jpg|Police jacket Official - Gino 11.jpg|Coat Official - Gino 12.jpg|Ginoza's CommuField avatar "N.G." |-| Masaoka= Official - Masaoka 18.jpg Official - Masaoka 1.jpg|As an Enforcer Official - Masaoka 2.jpg Official - Masaoka 3.jpg|Coat Official - Masaoka 4.jpg|Artificial arm Official - Masaoka 5.jpg|Casual clothes Official - Masaoka 6.jpg|Eyes & expressions Official - Masaoka 7.jpg Official - Masaoka 10.jpg|Painting material Official - Masaoka 11.jpg |-| Kagari= Official - Shusei 11.jpg Official - Shusei 1.jpg|As an Enforcer Official - Shusei 2.jpg Official - Shusei 3.jpg|Eyes & expressions Official - Shusei 4.jpg Official - Shusei 5.jpg|Casual clothes Official - Shusei 6.jpg|Jacket Official - Shusei 9.jpg|"Real" food Official - Shusei 10.jpg |-| Kunizuka= Official - Yayoi 8.jpg Official - Yayoi 1.jpg|Eyes & expressions Official - Yayoi 2.jpg Official - Yayoi 3.jpg|As an Enforcer Official - Yayoi 4.jpg Official - Yayoi 5.jpg|Coat |-| Karanomori= Official - Shion 6.jpg Official - Shion 1.jpg|As an Analyst Official - Shion 2.jpg Official - Shion 3.jpg|Eyes & expressions Official - Shion 4.jpg |-| Others= Official - Surrounding People 3.jpg Official - Kasei 1.jpg|Chief Joshu Kasei Official - Kasei 2.jpg Official - Kasei 3.jpg|Kasei's true form Official - Mika 1.jpg|Mika Shimotsuki ‒ School uniform Official - Mika 2.jpg|As an Inspector ‒ Division 1, S2 Official - Risa.jpg|Risa Aoyanagi ‒ Inspector, Division 2, S1, S2 Official - Inspector 3.jpg|Kaname Shinjo ‒ Inspector, Division 2, S1; Enforcer, Division 3, S2 Ryogosettings.jpg|Ryogo Kozuki ‒ Enforcer, Division 2, S1 Official - Enforcer 1.jpg|Enforcer, Division 2, S1 Official - Enforcer 2.jpg|Enforcer, Division 2, S1 Official - Enforcer 3.jpg|Koichi Hatano ‒ Enforcer, Division 2, S1, S2 Official - Inspector 1.jpg|Moe Suzuki ‒ Inspector, Division 3, S1, S2 Official - Inspector 2.jpg|Inspector, Division 3, S1 Official - Ayaka.jpg|Ayaka Takami ‒ Enforcer, Division 3, S1 Official - Mai.jpg|Mai Momota ‒ Enforcer, Division 3, S1 Official - Enforcer 4.jpg|Enforcer, Division 3, S1 Official - Enforcer 5.jpg|Takashi Haga ‒ Enforcer, Division 3, S1, S2 Official - Choe 1.jpg|Gu-sung Choe Official - Choe 2.jpg Official - Toma.jpg|Kozaburo Toma Official - Surrounding People 2.jpg Official - Rikako.jpg|Rikako Oryo Official - Senguji 1.jpg|Toyohisa Senguji Official - Senguji 2.jpg Official - Surrounding People 1.jpg The Public Safety Bureau Official - MWPSB 1.jpg|Cafeteria Official - Shion 5.jpg|Karanomori's laboratory Official - MWPSB 3.jpg|Sick room Division 1's office= Official - MWPSB 2.jpg|The office Official - Various 8.png|Around the desks Official - Akane 11.jpg|Tsunemori's desk Official - Shinya 14.jpg|Kogami's desk Official - Shinya 17.jpg Official - Shinya 18.jpg Official - Gino 9.jpg|Ginoza's plants Official - Gino 10.jpg Official - Masaoka 8.jpg|Masaoka's desk Official - Masaoka 9.jpg Official - Shusei 7.jpg|Kagari's desk Official - Shusei 8.jpg Official - Yayoi 6.jpg|Kunizuka's desk Official - Yayoi 7.jpg |-| Enforcer apartments= Official - Shinya 15.jpg|Kogami's apartment Official - Shinya 19.jpg|Footprint Official - Shinya 20.jpg Official - Shinya 21.jpg Official - Shinya 22.jpg Official - Masaoka 12.jpg|Masaoka's apartment Official - Masaoka 13.jpg Official - Masaoka 14.jpg Official - Masaoka 15.jpg Official - Masaoka 16.jpg Official - Masaoka 17.jpg |-| Identification Cards= Official - Shinya 24.jpg|Kogami Official - Masaoka 19.jpg|Masaoka Official - Shusei 12.jpg|Kagari Official - Yayoi 9.jpg|Kunizuka The NONA Tower Official - NONA 1.jpg Official - NONA 2.jpg Official - NONA 3.jpg Official - NONA 4.jpg Various Official - Various 7.png|Tokyo at night Official - Various 1.jpg Official - Various 2.jpg Official - Various 3.jpg Official - Various 4.jpg|Talisman Saloon Official - Various 5.jpg|Spooky Boogie's CommuField, Boogie Garden Official - Various 6.jpg|Spooky Boogie's private chatroom Category:Related media